


I Feel Broken

by Fury_Rebel



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Angst, Love/Hate, M/M, Poetry, megatron got some issues, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 08:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21335578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fury_Rebel/pseuds/Fury_Rebel
Summary: The thoughts that Megatron feels are sometimes too much to handle.
Relationships: Megatron/Optimus Prime, Megatron/Orion Pax
Comments: 11
Kudos: 14





	I Feel Broken

**Author's Note:**

> This poem is base off of a story I read by Commoncoral. Here's the link to the story https://archiveofourown.org/works/21318133.

I feel broken,

I’m exhausted

Weak to the joints,

Creaking and squeaking with every step.

Violently shaking in every step.

I can’t cry like humans,

And yet I feel like I have…..

I’m yelling - Screaming,

My vocal box is hoarse now.

It hurts,

I feel a searing pain in my hands.

Stop staring at me.

Those pity filled blue optics…..

They make me feel broken.

I don’t want to feel that.

Why do you make me feel like this?

Why Orion?


End file.
